In the field of non-volatile memory, as storage elements are forced closer and closer together to achieve smaller products and more dense media, the storage elements have reduced physical isolation. This reduction in physical isolation, as well as natural variations that arise from a complex manufacturing process, result in a variety of defects, such as storage elements with high read and/or write error rates. Error detection and correction techniques such as error-correcting codes can correct some errors. The capabilities of such techniques, however, are limited. For example, these techniques may become ineffective when the number of errors in a set of data exceeds some limit. Other techniques such as defect remapping may permanently direct a logical memory address associated with a defective physical region to a different physical region, but at the cost of reducing total usable memory.